Intoxication
by ilovespikespiegel
Summary: I didn't even want to save the stupid girl but Matt insisted so now here she is in our apartment, wearing my clothes. Turns out she's one of the weirdest girls I ever met, and she's Matt's sister...but maybe she'll grow on me. MelloxOC and MattxMello
1. Routine

It was the fourth night in a row we had done this. It's always the same routine: go to the club around midnight, get drunk off our asses, and then go home and crash around three in the morning. Shit, I was actually getting tired of doing the same shit every night. It's not that it was a boring routine; it was damn exciting. But waking up with a hangover the size of fucking China was really starting to piss me off. Matt seemed fine with it, but then again, Matt was fine with pretty much anything. All he did was get up, make breakfast, and then retreat to his video game world.

I couldn't stand the monotony any longer; Matt and I were leaving the club early tonight and going on an adventure. I didn't even care where, I just _had_ to do something other than listen to that god-awful club music and be surrounded by assholes who come to the club drunk just to get totally, black-out worthy smashed. What idiots. Not to say Matt and me don't go a little bit overboard sometimes and wake up not even remembering what went on the night before...hell that happened more times than I would care to remember.

"Mels are you coming or what?" Matt called from up ahead.

We were on our way to the club we had gone to the last four nights; _Club Metrocyde_. What the name meant was beyond me. The only reason we went there was because of-well two reasons actually. The first was that it was two blocks away from our apartment in LA, and the second was that the owner knew Matt and me and didn't give a damn if we drank. Legally speaking, Matt and I were both under 21 and couldn't legally drink, but hell, what _hadn't_ Matt and I done?

I caught up with Matt who was a few yards ahead of me and grabbed his arm to stop him from entering the club. "Matt, let's skip the club tonight."

He had a puzzled look on his face. I could see him raising an eyebrow even through his orange-lensed goggles.

I smirked and suggested, "We did this same exact thing the last four nights. Let's do something else."

"So you don't like getting drunk off your ass with me and then waking up feeling like you got hit by a truck?" Matt asked hopefully. He looked disappointed that I suggested we change routines for tonight; was it really _that_ much fun?

I rolled my eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh before sarcastically saying, "Getting totally wasted with you is the fucking best thing in the world Matt, even better than chocolate. Happy now? Let's just hang out _outside_ the club tonight. There should be enough entertainment with all of the drunken assholes there."

"Sounds good. This way, I can play my DS without having to worry about some incoherent bastard either stealing it or breaking it." Matt ran ahead of me and planted himself on the curb outside of the club. Geez Matt, it's not a movie theater; nobody gives a damn if you sit there.

I didn't bother rushing to catch up with Matt because I knew that my seat would still be there if I took a detour to France. When I finally did reach Matt and sat down next to him, he was already busy clacking away at his Nintendo DS. Well, at least he was having fun.

What seemed like an hour went by and the only entertainment we had-well _I_ had, was when a drunken man in his late 70's wandered out of the club and tried to seduce Matt in exchange for his DS. Matt apparently didn't find it as funny as I did though; he was about to beat the shit out the old man before I grabbed Matt's shoulders and pulled him back onto the curb.

Another hour went by and nothing else entertaining had happened. I was beginning to wonder if my idea was totally screwed up. This was my idea of fun? Argh! I would have had more fun in the damn club. I couldn't stand another minute of total boredom so I stood up and yanked Matt onto his feet.

"What the hell Mello? It's only two; we always stay out til three." Matt asked me disappointedly.

Ordinarily I would have stayed, but I was calling the shots tonight. "We're leaving early Matt."

Just as I managed to pry the godforsaken DS out of his hands, the back door of the club opened and a girl stumbled out, drunk as a motherfucking skunk. She looked about my age, maybe a little bit younger. Her blue-green eyes were blood-shot, her blonde hair looked like it had been combed with an egg beater, and she _reeked_ of alcohol. What a moron; getting totally wasted and then just wandering around outside of a club filled with incoherent, horny guys willing to screw the first thing that walks by. Well, she's not my problem.

"Come on Matt." I grabbed his arm and tried to drag him away from the club but he refused. He actually resisted my insistence and stood there gawking at the stupid teenage girl that stumbled out of the club.

I let go of his arm and threw my hands up. I didn't feel like playing hero tonight and especially not to someone who got themselves in the position to where they need my rescuing. It seemed as if I was projecting my thoughts onto a goddamn billboard because as soon as I began walking away from Matt, three guys burst out of the club and immediately started harassing the girl. I rolled my eyes and began to walk away again expecting Matt to be right behind me. He wasn't.

He grabbed my arm and said, "Mels we can't just let them take advantage of her. Come on man."

"I am not a superhero Matt; I don't go around rescuing damsels in distress okay? We are going home, now!" If Matt didn't follow me this time, he was on his own. I would go back to the apartment and lock his ass outside if this was what he wanted to do.

Matt grabbed both of my shoulders firmly and looked me straight in the eyes. "Mello, if you don't help me get those guys off of her, then I will keep your damn chocolate bars locked in my bedroom again."

Now he was going too far. "Fine!" I said through my clenched teeth. "We'll save the stupid girl okay?"

Matt smiled in agreement and then he promptly took his DS back and slid it into the pocket of his jacket. I swear to god, that thing was like his baby or something. Sometimes I think he thinks that stupid little gaming device more than he even likes me. I shook my head at the idea of saving this girl but Matt was so adamant about it that I didn't really think I had a choice at this point.

I approached the group of three men that were three times my size-or should I say weight? Whatever it was, I assumed Matt was close behind me and ready to back me up.

"Hey, you. Why don't you go fuck with someone your own size? Oh wait, that isn't possible so how about you go fuck _yourselves?_" I smirked before whipping a chocolate bar out of my pocket and biting into it.

The three men backed away from the girl and lunged for me. "I'll teach you to say something like that again boy!" The largest of the men said as he reached for my throat. I was much too quick for them; they were totally intoxicated. But then again, I would have been quicker than them even if they were sober so either way, they were getting their asses beat.

I figured I could just sit back and watch Matt take on the first guy; I could handle the other two by myself. When Matt_ didn't_ take over like I had expected, I looked behind me only to find him sitting on the curb playing his DS again.

"Matt! Get your ass over here! This was your stupid idea in the first place." I shouted to him.

He looked up from his DS, saw the men practically running into each other trying to catch me, and he ran over to help. He nailed the first guy right in the jaw and sent him to the ground. The other two men's jaws nearly hit the pavement. They took one look at me and decided to hightail it out of there before I even had a chance to lay a finger on them, which was smart thinking really because I was rather bored and beating the shit out of them would have kept me fairly entertained for a while.

The girl that Matt was so insistent that I save was lying on the pavement bloody and unconscious. I shifted my gaze from her to Matt and back again. I knew what he was thinking and there was no way in _hell_ that was going to happen. Matt knew that I knew exactly what he was thinking and decided to threaten my chocolate again. I was incredibly close to just saying 'screw it' and locking him out of the apartment tonight.

"Mello, do you really want her to just get killed or raped or whatever?" Matt was being persistent again; I could just as easily threaten his video games but what was the point?

I groaned and picked the girl up off of the pavement into my arms; she moaned a few times before falling back into unconsciousness again. I glared at Matt and said, "_You_ wanted to rescue her so _you_ can clean her up and _you_ can sleep on the couch since _you're_ giving her _your _bed."

"Fine with me. But she'll be wearing _your_ clothes since you dress like a chick." Matt laughed and lit up a cigarette before running ahead of me to get to our apartment.

When I said I wanted an adventure, I didn't mean _anything_ like this. I mean sure the girl was pretty cute and all, but that didn't mean I wanted her in my apartment wearing my clothes for god's sake. Matt...I am _so_ getting you back for this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have been promising to get the first chapter of this out soon and here it is! I hope you all enjoy it and I think it should be interesting to read a story about Matt's twin sister (not identical remember) through Mello's point of view. If you want to read more about Raine Jeevas, the girl who Mello and Matt saved from behind the club, read my story called Sue vs NonSue OCs for a full back story on her. **

**I hope you all enjoy it and please review and tell me your thoughts! How were my portrayals of Mello and Matt? I worry that I either made Mello too much of a badass or not enough of one. Mello's attitude is why this story took so long to write because of his overuse of curse words XD**

**Haha anyway, thank you for reading!**


	2. Friendship

I laid the still unconscious teenager onto Matt's bed. She didn't move at all; shit, I _really_ hoped she wasn't dead, that's all I need to just make this night fucking perfect. Her face and legs were bloody and her hair was a goddamn mess. What she really needed was a bath but god knows she wasn't capable of doing that herself and _I _certainly wasn't doing that. Matt wanted to save this stupid girl so _he _could take care of her.

"Mels just get a washcloth and wipe the blood off of her." Matt said while sitting on the corner of his bed.

I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom, found a stupid washcloth, and brought it back to Matt. He touched it to her face and she cringed. God was I actually starting to feel sorry for her? No. No way in _hell._

I watched Matt clean the blood off of her face and her calves. Her clothes were so blood-soaked that all Matt had to do was touch her capris-or whatever the hell they're called and his hands looked like he went apeshit and slaughtered someone.

He glanced at me and showed me his bloody hands. I groaned and mumbled something rather colorful under my breath before helping him remove her capris and her bloody shirt. If she woke up sometime between now and when we put her into my clothes, Matt and I were dead. But she didn't wake up while we were undressing her so Matt and I were safe, for now. Of course we left her underwear on; we-well _I_ didn't have a death wish.

Matt went into the bathroom to rewarm the washcloth and I was forced to wait with the totally incoherent teenager who was bound to wake up at any moment and kill us. She _really_ was cute though; much cuter than when she was a bloody babbling drunk. I had to smack myself in the head; I just couldn't keep my eyes from admiring her body. Fuck, this was hopeless...I needed some chocolate to calm me down.

After Matt returned with the washcloth, I decided to retreat to my own bedroom for a while; I had to find the girl some clothes anyway.

Hmm...since she is a chick, she probably would prefer to wear my clothes instead of Matt's. Not that I dressed like a chick or anything because I don't. Anyway, I brought Matt a set of the exact same thing I was wearing and then left him to dress her. I couldn't be in the same room with her anymore...not like that. She made me feel awkward and weird, but it was sort of in a good way I guess, sort of like that time at Wammy's House when I kissed Ma...I stopped my train of thoughts right dead in its tracks. This chick was leaving the moment she woke up and that was final.

"Hey Mels! Come here! Matt yelled from the other room.

I sighed and slowly went to find out what Matt was yelling about this time. When I walked into his bedroom, the girl was wearing my clothes and had not even a trace of blood on her body, at least from what I could see.

Matt shifted his gaze from me to the girl and laughed. "She almost looks as good as you Mello."

"Yeah, yeah. Go wash her clothes and shut up 'kay?" I smirked at Matt who had actually taken his goggles off and put them on the table by his bed. He _never_ took his goggles off, except for when he slept of course.

Matt nudged me in the side before walking out of the room carrying the girl's bloody clothing. A cell phone dropped out of the pocket of her clothes and landed on the bed.

Matt picked up the cell phone and tossed it to me. "You're staying here with her so you might as well have _something_ to do."

Yeah I guess Matt was right, even though I was still planning some hardcore revenge on him for putting me in this godforsaken situation in the first place. I lounged on the beanbag chair Matt had in his room and browsed through her cell phone. There had to be something I could find out about her from this...ah, text messages.

'Julie: Raine look I know you're 18 now but that doesn't mean you have to leave home already. I mean what's out there that you don't get under my roof?

Raine: My brother. You know I have to find him. I'll search the whole country if I have to.

Julie: ...That won't be necessary. I know where he is. I heard on the radio today that he just beat the ultimate gaming record in all of Los Angeles and he'll be competing in the state finals next week. His name's Matt.'

So this chick was Matt's sister huh? And neither of them knew they were related? Well, I knew how I was getting revenge on Matt now, and at least I knew why this girl was so hot. Honestly, I didn't want the damn girl in my apartment or in my life and the first second that was possible, she was leaving. But, while she _is_ here, who's to say I can't have a little fun? I deleted the messages in case Matt went through her phone. And just in time too because the second I shut the phone and threw it onto her bed, Matt came back into the room.

"There's nothing in there other than her name Matt. Her name is Raine." It seemed like forever since we got home from the club. I really would have enjoyed nothing more than to climb into bed and into the arms of ma-I mean myself. I really needed to have a one-on-one conversation about these screwed up thoughts creeping into my mind. God, something happens _one_ time and your brain just doesn't let you forget it.

Matt picked up the cell phone and plopped onto the other bean bag chair. "Hey Mels, look at this. I guess it's her and her mom or something." Matt handed me the cell phone and on the screen was a picture of Raine and some woman that was probably the Julie from her text messages.

"She's hot but she's probably really annoying or something Matt we don't even know her. God I feel like we're kidnappers or something." I looked through the pictures of Raine on her phone; all of them were either of just her, her and Julie, or various scenery shots. "No friends?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders and lit up a cigarette. "Guess not. Either way, when she wakes up, you can explain how she got into _your_ clothes, 'kay Mels? I'm going to bed, well the couch."

Matt left the bedroom and I was right behind him. "Have fun sleeping on the couch _Mattie_."

I smirked at my roommate who had been my best friend since we were children. He turned around and called my name just as I walked into my bedroom. "Mels?"

"Hmm?" I could feel myself falling asleep as I stood there; then again, it was going on four in the morning so that wasn't exactly surprising.

He did everything he could to avoid looking me straight in the eyes. "Do you mind if I room with you? The couch really sucks to sleep on."

"Fine Matt. But please, for the love of god, stay on your own side tonight okay? I'm too tired to fight you off tonight." If I didn't go to sleep now, I would've ended up asleep on the floor, or on Matt, whichever was closer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you Kezone for favoriting this and thank you to all of you who have read this and I hope you all enjoy it! I am also starting a new story which is called 'If this is wrong, I don't want to be right' and it is going to be a collection of Mello and Matt yaoi stories XD look for it soon! **

**Questions/Comments are appreciated =]**


	3. Differences

The next morning around ten, Matt and I were woken up by screaming. Well, I guess Raine was awake now.

"Matt...get the hell off of me." I said trying to wriggle out from beneath him. Every time we room together that happens; _somehow_ he always ends up either right beside me or in this case, on me.

Matt groaned before waking up groggily, still lying on top of me by the way. "Hmm? Mels, what happened last night? Why am I...?"

"Can't...breathe...Matt." I finally managed to push him back onto his own side of the bed. "Did you get totally drunk or something last night after I went to bed?"

Raine continued screaming so Matt and I ran into the room. Well actually, _Matt_ ran into the room; I waited outside until I thought it was safe.

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?" She had a really unique voice; if she was Matt's sister she sounded nothing like him. To me it sounded like she had lived in Norway for a _really_ long time.

Raine leapt out of the bed the second I walked into the room. "And what the _hell_ am I wearing? I'm not a prostitute!"

Matt nearly died laughing after she said that. "Okay, I'm Matt and that's Mello. We saved you last night from getting your ass kicked outside of Club Metrocyde. You're wearing Mello's clothes because he dresses like a chick so-"

She yanked the blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around her making sure to show as little skin as possible. "Where are _my _clothes? How the hell did I get into these clothes?"

"_Your_ blood-soaked clothes are in the washer. Matt put my clothes on you." I smirked. Matt wanted to save her then Matt could take the blame here.

She picked up a pillow off of the bed and threw it as hard as she could at Matt before shouting, "You changed my clothes? You pervert!"

Now it was my turn to laugh _my_ ass off. The pillow's seam busted and Matt was covered in feathers. "Hey! We could have left you there with those guys but we didn't. It was _my_ idea to rescue you." Matt spit feathers out of his mouth.

She thought about what Matt had said before nearly tackling him to the ground hugging him. "Thank you Matt." She then let go of Matt and approached me.

"Don't waste your time; if it were up to me we wouldn't have saved your stupid ass for getting that drunk in the first place." I rolled my eyes. There was no way in _hell_ this chick was Matt's sister.

She looked good in my clothes, even though they were _my_ clothes; she certainly wasn't happy about it though and continued to tell us so. "I am _not_ leaving this room until my clothes are back on me 'kay? And I can do that myself thank you." What the hell was so wrong with my clothes? Okay fine there was that one time when I was standing on the sidewalk waiting for Matt to pick me up after work and three or four guys tried to pick me up. I ended up in jail overnight for prostitution, even though there was no way in hell I would ever do that, and Matt had to bail me out.

Raine thanked Matt over and over again and every once in a while she would glance back at me. She didn't say anything else to me though. I couldn't stand being in the room any longer.

"I'm going out. Matt you can take care of Raine; it was your idea anyway." I said before leaving and closing the door behind me. I was going out but first it wouldn't hurt to eavesdrop and see if they were saying anything about me.

I heard Raine say, "I feel like I know you somehow; like I've met you before but I know I haven't."

"We have met, in my dreams." Matt said. Oh god Matt could you be any lamer?

"So...is there anything to eat?" Raine asked, totally turning Matt down, which was a damn good thing; how the hell could they not know they were related?

I didn't feel like listening to this any longer; I grabbed my keys and left the apartment. It didn't seem very likely to me that Matt had a sister because when we were kids at Wammy's House, we didn't have any siblings and Matt never mentioned anything about having a sister. But, I guess anything's possible.

Where the hell was I going at eleven in the morning anyway? I could always buy more chocolate, I can never have too much of that...or I could buy Matt a video game for his birthday next week; that seemed like the most logical thing to do. Speaking of birthdays, when the hell was Raine's birthday? She looked nothing like Matt, except maybe for their eyes, so I knew they weren't twins.

-Four hours later—

I got home much later than I had originally planned but there was a huge video game blowout sale at the mall so of course, I bought a shitload of games for my best friend. When I walked into our apartment, Raine was back into her clothes and there was food all over the kitchen. When I say all over I mean that literally every single thing out of our cabinets was on the table and counters. Matt was searching for something in the refrigerator; what the hell was going on with the food?

I tried to be as quiet as I could and sneak the video games I bought into my bedroom so Matt wouldn't see them before his birthday.

"Mello!" Raine screamed, scaring the shit out of me to the point where the video games dropped all over the floor.

Of course, Raine ran over to help and started announcing each game out loud excitedly as she picked them up. God she was so annoying. She only managed to pick up two games before I smuggled the rest into my bedroom. What I saw when I went in my bedroom was an even bigger shock than the tornado of food in the kitchen. All of my clothes were gone, as in literally I had nothing to wear in my room anywhere. Dammit Matt...

I walked casually into the kitchen and pulled Matt's head out of the fridge and asked, "What is going on around here? First there's food everywhere and now my clothes are gone? What's next?"

"Well..." Raine began; I knew she had to be behind this somehow. "First of all, your clothes were all made from leather which comes from a cow and cows should not be killed to be turned into clothing, especially clothing that looked like something a prostitute would wear."

Who the hell did this girl think she was? She goes and gets her stupid ass drunk and then we save her and now she was taking over our house? What a cocky bitch...we'd never get along; she's too much like me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the first chapter Raine is in, yay! Sorry if this one is a little short but the rest of it was in my notebook that fell into a puddle today when we had major flooding so I tried to write what I could from memory. Thank you to those who read this and review it and/or add it to your favorites/alerts lists! If you are a fan of MelloxMatt yaoi check out my story 'If this is wrong, I don't want to be right.'**


	4. Confidence

"So you just took the initiative and got rid of all my clothes because they're leather? Without even asking me or Matt?" I wasn't extremely pissed because I still did have some clothes hidden in Matt's room.

She went into Matt's bedroom, which for the moment was hers, and brought out a bag filled with my clothes. "Pleather is better; I suggest you rethink your clothing options."

"And I suggest you mind your own damn business." I took the bag and brought it into my bedroom. After unpacking my clothes I wandered back into the living room and found even more food on the counters, but this time, Raine was busy reading the ingredients on every item or food. If she didn't know she was Matt's sister then she had a hell of a lot of nerve to take over our apartment like this.

I yanked Matt's head out of the fridge for the second time and demanded, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Raine's a vegetarian so we-" I cut Matt off mid-sentence with my lips. Maybe Raine would get so freaked out she would leave. But, it didn't look like that would be happening because she didn't even take her eyes off of the food label long enough to even see us kiss.

So the end result was Matt looking like he saw a ghost and _I_ wanting to strangle Raine. I grabbed the box of rice out of Raine's hands and slammed it onto the counter; at this point I didn't give a damn, there was shit all over the house anyway. Raine was so confident and outspoken around Matt but when she was around me, she seemed scared; she should be. I took a step closer to her and looked down into her eyes, which wasn't very hard considering we were about the same height.

She avoided eye contact with me desperately so I held her face in my hands and forced her to make eye contact with me. "First it's my clothes, then it's our food...what the hell is it going to be next? My chocolate?"

"Chocolate? Oh you mean that crap that's made in a factory that tests on animals? I already got rid of that junk." She said as confidently as she talked to Matt; I guess she didn't realize she had a death wish.

I cupped her chin in my hand and forced her to make eye contact again. "I don't care if you are Matt's sister! I want you the hell out of my apartment." I let go of her and she nearly fell onto the floor.

She had no idea that Matt was her brother and Matt obviously had no idea he even had a sister. Raine walked over to Matt and they stood there silently, dumbfounded.

"What's your full name?" Oh _fun_, let's all play twenty questions; please note my sarcasm.

"Raine Isadora Jeevas."

Matt dropped his DS. "Isadora? Th-that's my mom's name. When's your birthday?" Luckily it fell onto the couch and not the ground because I _really_ didn't feel like listening to him bitch and whine until he got a new one.

Raine watched Matt curiously. "February 1, 1993, same as yours. Is Dad still alive?"

If I took a picture of Matt's face right then, I swear to god that would have been priceless. But, apparently Raine didn't know the orphan Mattie story.

"Dad? I'm an orphan Raine. _Dad_ dropped me off at a place called Wammy's House. I never knew Mom or Dad; I only knew Mom's name because she was a nurse at the hospital where I was born. How did you even know I existed? You're m-my twin sister? B-but how..." Holy shit, soap opera moment alert.

Raine pulled out her cell phone and showed Matt a picture of a guy holding a baby wrapped in a blanket. "That's you and Dad. It's the only picture I have of either of you. Julie was good friends with Mom and Dad; that's why she took me in after Dad took you and left. Julie told me that the stress from Mom dying was too much for him and that was why he left but I knew it was a lie." Oh god should I just go get my violin now?

"Why don't you look like me if we're twins? And how the hell did you even know to come here?" This was definitely the most emotional I've seen Matt in quite a long time.

Now it was my turn to say some things. "You're fraternal twins; that's why you don't look a damn think alike except for your eyes. Matt just beat the ultimate gaming record in all of Los Angeles, that's how Julie knew where to send you to look for him.

Matt and Raine both hit me. "You went through my phone?"

"You knew she was my sister and you didn't tell me?" Yes Matt I let you use that lame ass pick up line on your sister; it's not like she was interested in you though, then I would have said something.

I smirked. "Yes, and yes. I'm off to buy more chocolate so..." Chocolate withdrawal was _not_ good for me at all, or for the people around me, mostly Matt.

The last time I went into chocolate withdrawal was New Year's Eve. Matt was drunk off his ass on sake and I had no chocolate the entire night because _somebody_ ate it all the night before without telling me. Needless to say, we were both totally incoherent and ended up making out. _That_ is why I could have strangled Raine multiple times today, mostly for throwing out my chocolate.

I grabbed Matt's arm and dragged him to the door. "Are you coming or not? Raine can go home now."

"I-I don't have a place to go. I just moved here from Norway yesterday. It was a spur of the moment thing so I didn't bring anything with me either."

You have _got_ to be kidding me. I tossed Matt his keys and said, "You're driving me to the store."

"Well what about me? What am I supposed to do?" Raine asked her brother. As I said before, she's afraid of me.

Matt gave her a brother-sister hug, whatever the hell that was, and said, "Of course you're coming."

That's fine Matt, the most annoying girl on the face of the planet can come...if she rides in the fucking trunk. Nope, she rode in the back, with me. The passenger seat was taken by Matt's incessant need to play video games twenty four seven.

"You're an ass. Just so you know." She said out of fucking nowhere.

"You're a bitch." I said plainly.

She turned to me and said in her Norwegian accented voice, "Wanna play truth or dare?" Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight; the only thing that she and Matt shared was their eyes, I noticed that the minute I met her.

Where the hell did that come from? She wanted to play truth or dare with _me_? Less than twenty minutes ago she was cowering from me and now's she's actually willing to subject herself to the bizarreness of my truths and dares?

I scoffed. "Whatever. You're really weird, you know that right?"

"Truth or Dare Mels?" She was actually serious about this; and why the hell was she calling me Mels? That's been Matt's nickname for me since I met the guy.

Did she completely forget the fact that her brother was the one driving the car that was responsible for our lives? Matt knew the kind of things I dared people to do.

"Dare obviously. You should know that much about me by now." I smirked and wondered what was going through her mind; she didn't seem to think too much like Matt did.

She leaned towards me and said, "Kiss me."

"What? Why the hell would I want to kiss you?" She had to be the strangest chick I've ever met.

She scooted over until the she was in the middle of the backseat right beside me and said, "I want to know who's a better kisser, me or my brother. Since you've already kissed Matt I-"

This could actually be fun. I cut her off mid-sentence with my lips. This was the second time I had done this today. I expected her to be at least a bit resistant but instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck and nearly pulled me on top of her. Her lips were warm and tasted like cherries and chocolate, a godly combination. I laced my fingers through her hair and she practically stuck _her_ tongue down my throat. Geez for a girl that hated to show any skin, she had to be one of the most incredible kissers I've ever kissed.

"You're going to make your brother hit a tree, just so you know." I said, breaking the kiss.

She scooted back to her side of the backseat and turned almost as red as Matt's car.

"Alright so you and Matt have something in common other than just your eyes. I can honestly say I've never had a kiss like that before." I felt my heart racing the way it did after I kissed Matt for some reason.

"I believe it's my turn now Raine." I said slyly.

This was definitely not the best game to play in the back of Matt's car but hell, I didn't suggest it.

I had to stifle my laughter; I had the perfect dare. "Wear my clothes for two days."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's sort of a love-hate relationship between Mello and Raine. They're a lot alike though and Mello loves the fact that she's a bit of a bitch sometimes. I think this chapter was a bit longer than the last one. To all of my readers I have a few questions:  
>-Since the Kira investigation hasn't really even come up yet, should I just leave it out of the story entirely?<br>**** -Do you have any ideas for the next chapter?  
>-If you don't have a specific idea, is there maybe a word that you could use that would be a good word to sum up the next chapter? If I use your word I'll credit you for it. <strong>

**Thank you BarCode432 for reviewing and thank you to all of you who have read this and/or added it to your lists! **


	5. Matt

**A/N: Okay so before you get confused, this chapter is from Matt's point of view because Mello went off to _work_ and because I wanted to show you what happens at the store when Mello leaves. **

* * *

><p>"No way! I'm not dressing like a prostitute!" Raine shouted.<p>

I pulled into a parking space at the local Target and then turned around in my seat and watched Raine and Mello argue. "Mels? You guys can argue back at the apartment."

She crossed her arms across her chest and glanced at Mello before getting out of the car.

"So what was up with that kiss? I thought you were afraid of me." Mello said walking behind her and me towards Target.

She turned around and said, "Just because you scare me, dress like a girl, and are a total ass to me sometimes, doesn't mean I don't like you."

Mello's cell phone began ringing and he answered it. "Yeah? Okay. I'll be right there."

He hung up his cell phone and said, "Matt, I have to go...work."

"Alright Mels. Raine and I are gonna go shopping." I said wrapping one arm around my sister. Sibling love. I tossed Mello my keys. He had stopped walking way behind us. "You want me to take your car? How the hell are you gonna get back to the apartment then?"

"You can come pick us up after _work_." I said knowing that Mello would have to accept my offer because his motorcycle wasn't here for him to take.

He groaned and mumbled something before getting into my car and leaving. Raine looked at me curiously after Mello left. "So where does he work?"

"Don't ask; it's a long story. But on another note, what do you think of Kira?" If she was my sister then I had to know the answer to that question.

She stopped walking and her skin lost all coloring; she was as white as a ghost. "K-Kira? Kira is horrible! He killed our uncle and aunt."

What? "What are you talking about Raine?"

"Our Uncle Aleks and his wife, Aunt Sara, were put into jail for theft. They had no money to buy food for their son Sebastian so they stole food from a grocery store and the store decided to press charges and they were thrown in jail. Kira killed them and Sebastian was taken away." Tears streamed down her face as she explained what happened.

I hugged her and let her just cry for a while, something Mello would never do. I had no idea that I even had any relatives let alone a living sister and now a cousin. "Mello and I are working on the Kira case. You know that place called Wammy's House? We were there to become L's successor."

"But Kira killed L. So which one of you succeeded L?" She sniffled and wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

It was a good thing Mello wasn't here to do his '_that bigheaded albino twit!'_ speech. "A boy named Near succeeded L. But how did you know L died? They're still saying he's alive and..."

She walked into the store and grabbed a shopping cart. "It's just bullshit. Anyone could tell that this new _L_ is nothing like the _real_ L. The real L would never let the world bow to down to Kira. It seems almost like this new L _wants_ the world to give in to Kira."

Yep, she was definitely my sister. We had the same eyes, we're both geniuses, and... "So do you like Mello?"

She headed over to the chocolate, candy, and cake aisle. Of course a shitload of chocolate bars coated the bottom of the cart, but she also threw a few boxes of cake mix and frosting into the cart as well. I guessed she could cook. Speaking of cooking, we needed to get more vegetarian food into the house for her...and clothes, she couldn't wear the same outfit every single day.

"Matt if I give you a list of food I eat can you go get them for me?" She completely avoided my question, deliberately.

I nodded and decided that I would just forget asking that question for now; her avoidance of the question was proof enough that she _did_ like Mello. She handed me a list of various vegetarian foods and then sent me on a scavenger hunt to find the things. Most of the things were _Morningstar _products: vegetarian bacon, vegetarian sausage patties, veggie burgers, vegetarian chicken. I don't think I've ever seen the word vegetarian used as much I did on this list. But, I guess my sister had her reasons for wanting to eat the way she did so I put up with it and tried to find everything she had listed. It didn't take me a really long time to find everything, considering it was all in one frozen food case. So many times, the video game section of Target beckoned me over, but I tried to resist.

I dropped all of the food boxes into the freezer bag in our shopping cart and asked, "Planning on baking cakes?"

"Duh Matt. My only brother's birthday is next week. And I'm making an apology cake for Mello." She was really putting a lot of thought and effort into trying to impress Mello.

She blushed after she said Mello's name; she tried to hide it but it was so incredibly obvious. "Admit it sis, you like Mello."

She raised an eyebrow at me, said nothing, and then walked away with the shopping cart. If I didn't follow her, she would have left me behind. "Go look at the video games Mattie, I'll be fine here. I'm just going to find some clothes. You could stay here if you want but you'll probably be pretty bored."

"Actually I have to go check on something real quick but I'll be back." I said before walking off to another section of the store. I had to find my sister something for her birthday next week; we're twins so our birthdays would be on the same day. I barely knew her though...how the hell can I figure out what to get her? There must have been something we talked about that would give me an idea of what to get her...ah I got it! She was an expert flute player when she went to high school in Norway but her flute is still in Norway; I could get her a brand new flute.

I found her flute in the back of the store and had it wrapped so she wouldn't know what it was when I returned to her in the clothing section. I placed the present in the basket and Raine didn't even seem to notice what I did. "What do you think of this?" She asked holding up a long sleeved white shirt. It was just a plain shirt.

I nodded and smiled at her, not knowing what to say really. She said, "It's to wear underneath the vest that Mello wears. He dared me to wear his clothes for two days so this way I can."

"See, shit like this is how I know you're my sister; you're quite clever." I said.

About an hour went by and the shopping cart was filled with so many different things. There were chocolate bars, cake mixes, frosting, clothes, shoes, a few video games, a brush, and I didn't even know what else. The one thing Raine didn't forget when she came from Norway was her money, and she had a lot of it.

When we got up to the register, everything totaled to 430 dollars. Raine paid for it with a credit card and then we walked out of Target with the shopping cart loaded with bags.

"Now all that's left to do is wait for Mello to get back, which may take a while." I said plopping down onto a bench outside of the store. Raine sat down beside me with the shopping cart by her side.

I grew really tired of sitting there after a while and decided to call Mello. He didn't answer. Damn...how long were we going to be sitting here? Maybe I should have just made Mello go back to the apartment and get his motorcycle. I groaned and leaned my head back against the side of the store.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Raine pulled her knees up to her chest and held her head. It looked like she was crying. "What's wrong? Raine?"

She wouldn't answer me; she just hugged her knees to her chest and put her head on top of them so I couldn't see her face. I tried to shake her out of her trance but it was no use. It was like she was in another state of mind.

Finally after about three minutes, she screamed and gasped. "Teru Mikami is the third Kira!"

"What are you talking about? What the hell was that?" I crouched in front of her and made her look in my eyes and tell me.

I don't think she was even completely sure as to what just happened but she said, "I-I think I just had a premonition."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you all think about me making Raine a psychic? **

**Thank you to miikaachan and cliquefan11 for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you all for reading and if you have any ideas please tell me because I'm afraid I may have to end this story short due to the lack of ideas.**

**Reviews? =]**


	6. Oblivion

I saw everything like a movie reel playing out in my head. A man named Teru Mikami was writing away precipitously in a notebook called the Death Note. He was writing criminals' names down and then they were dying left and right. He wrote down Sakura TV's director Hitoshi Demegawa...Mikami was Kira.

I shook my head. "I've never experienced anything like that before in my life Matt. What the hell was that? What's a Death Note? Who is Mikami?"

He looked at me oddly. Then again, I _did_ just predict the future, I think.

"I'm calling Mello again." My brother said before retrieving his cell phone from his pocket and calling.

Mello answered this time angrily; Matt had him on speakerphone. "What Matt? I'm busy okay?"

"Mels listen, Raine knows who Kira is. She saw it in her head; his name is Teru Mikami. Oh and you need to come pick us up." Matt looked at me for approval that he had said everything correctly; I nodded.

Mello hung up on him. Matt sighed and put away his cell phone before gathering bags from the shopping cart and saying, "Looks like we're walking."

And we did just that. Mattie carried half-well a little more than half or my arms would have broken-and I carried the other half all the way back to the apartment. By the time we got there, I had cursed and called Mello every name in the goddamn book; he wasn't here to hear it and Matt laughed every time he heard me going off again.

**-3 hours later—**

I put the finishing touches on the cake; yellow writing spelled out the phrase 'I'm sorry Mello.' It was a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, Mello's favorite. I needed to make my brother Mattie's birthday cake too but his birthday wasn't for seven days yet.

I put the icing tube back in the kitchen drawer and felt a sharp pain rush to my head, just like when I had the vision at Target. I collapsed onto the floor and blacked out...

_A woman with short black hair stepped out of a black car and walked past a crowd of people and photographers. A man drove up in a red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 and lit the end of his cigarette with the car lighter. The car screeched and pulled up sideways in front of the woman and the crowd of adoring fans. In his gloved hand was a smoke gun that he shot into the crowd, exploding on impact. The man with the smoke gun sped away, tires screeching. _

_Another woman attempted to help the adored famous woman to safety indoors when they were stopped by a man on a motorcycle. _

"_Don't do it! Take a look around! It's not safe for her here; not even inside," The man clad in pure black leather began. "It's best if you get her away from here right now." _

_He acknowledged the famous woman, "Ms. Takada, get on. Now." She hesitated but eventually got on the motorcycle with the man and they sped away. His long blonde hair was barely visible through his tinted motorcycle helmet, as was his scar._

_The motorcycle turned down an alley, completely off course from Kiyomi Takada's bodyguards' plans. _

_The man in the red car was still on the run from the rest of Ms. Takada's bodyguards, cigarette lit, green eyes shining from behind his orange-rimmed goggles. At the end of the road, the bodyguards had blocked off all possible exits and were surrounding the red car that had screeched to a halt._

_The man in the striped shirt and goggles muttered to himself, "So those cars got ahead of me huh? How many damn bodyguards does one woman need anyway?"_

_The bodyguards surrounded the red Chevelle and raised their guns as the man stepped out of the car. "Hey, come on. Give me a break! Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry around such big guns?" The man raised his hands in submission. "You got me; I'm part of this whole kidnapping incident. That means you'll have a lot of questions to ask. You won't shoot..." _

_The bodyguards fired their guns and shot the man even after he had capitulated to them. They shot him until he fell to the ground dead with the lit cigarette still in his mouth._

"Raine! Raine wake up!" I heard someone calling my name but I couldn't move; I couldn't speak.

I smelled the scent of chocolate and knew it was Mello that was calling me. He shook me gently but I still couldn't move or speak. Was I actually on _his_ bed? And what the hell was up with that...that dream I had? Or-or was it one of those visions? B-but Mattie can't die...

**(Mello's Point of View)**

* * *

><p>Damn it! "She's in a coma Matt. What the hell happened?"<p>

"Nothing! She was baking and then she just collapsed. Mels, we have to take her to the hospital." Matt looked like he had been crying; his eyes were all red, but then again that could have just been from lack of sleep and abundance of video game playing.

I nodded and scooped the girl into my arms. It was just like the first night Matt and I saved her at Club Metrocyde; except this time, she was silent and completely still. I couldn't stop blaming myself. I could have called in sick; I could have prevented this. I mean sure the Mafia isn't exactly the something you called in sick to but they needed me with them so it probably would have been fine.

I carried her to the backseat of Matt's car and laid her down across the backseat; she still didn't move. Matt drove and I sat in the passenger seat but the entire time I was watching her, seeing if she would move or make even the slightest sound. Her 19th birthday was in seven days, same as Mattie; how the hell is this fair?

"Mello...are you crying?" Matt asked suddenly.

Of course I wasn't. I mean she was just some girl we saved from being killed a few nights ago. She was just some girl that kissed me in the back of her brother's car. She was just some girl I met less than a week ago; so why did I care this much? She just looked so vulnerable lying there unconscious...god, what's wrong with me? Do I actually..._like_ her?

I could barely take my eyes off of her. "Matt, what did you mean when you said that Raine knew who Kira was?"

"She said she saw a man named Teru Mikami write Demegawa's name in the Death Note." Matt sounded rather depressed; but who wouldn't be? Raine was Matt's only blood relative.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "Demegawa died just before I came home today Matt. He just had a heart attack and died right on television."

Obviously Matt and I were trying to catch Kira to avenge L's death but now it was getting even more serious. Matt's eyes met mine and I knew he had the same thought I did.

"So where should we start searching for Mikami?" I asked Matt who was pulling in to a parking space at the hospital.

**(Raine's Point of View)**

* * *

><p>I could hear everything they were saying, every word of it. I tried to move, tried to scream, but nothing would work.<p>

'Mello! Matt! You can't! He has these red eyes called Shinigami eyes! They let him see the name and lifespan of a person just by looking at their face! If you go near him he'll kill you!' I screamed silently.

What was happening to me? Was I dying? Was I already dead? I was paralyzed completely. Did Kira do this to me? If what I see _are_ visions from the future, then Kira could've been at that Target, watching Matt and me. When I blurted out that Mikami was Kira, he could have heard me and killed me to keep me quiet. ...That must be it then...

But what about Julie? What about my cousin Sebastian? What about...Matt? What about...Mello? I never even had the chance to tell Mello how I felt about him, and now I never will. Kira killed my Aunt and Uncle, and now he was killing me.

'Matt...I'm so sorry I didn't know you sooner; I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to grow up together. Mello...I-I..." I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. I was crying? How? If I couldn't move or speak then why was I able to cry?

I heard the doctor say, "She's definitely in a coma but her brain activity is phenomenal."

I felt them move me to another hospital bed and hook different things up to me.

"Mello you go home; I'm going to stay here with her." Matt said taking one of my hands.

Mello took my other hand; I could tell right away it was Mello because of the _way_ he took my hand. Matt loved me as his sister, Mello...liked me. "No Matt; I'm staying here too."

It was nice to have them both here by my side. I smiled, but only inside of course.

Mello let go of my hand gently and said to Matt, "There's something I have to do. I'll be back."

He kissed me softly on the cheek and then he left.

**(Mello's Point of View)**

* * *

><p>Just wait and see Teru Mikami, you're in for it. I called my Mafia cronies and told them about the plan I had to capture Teru Mikami and bring him back to the Mafia headquarters. They had no problem with that at all; Mikami would be an easy kill.<p>

After typing his name into the database, we found that he was just a regular guy leading a regular scheduled life.

**-Three days later—**

I had been watching Mikami closely for several days and had come to the conclusion that if this guy was Kira, capturing him would be almost _too_ easy.

Raine was still in the same state of oblivion as before, Matt barely slept, Julie was on her way to LA from Norway, and I was going to snatch the Death Note from Mikami _today_. Matt didn't know about my plan; it was too risky that he could get killed.

I went to Mikami's house on foot and into the bushes across the street. When Mikami came out of his house at exactly 6:15, the plan was in motion. Since the gym he went to was only a few blocks away from his house, he walked there, briefcase in hand. During the three days I was following Mikami, he blatantly wrote in the notebook on the subway train and he even had the nerve to write the name of someone _on_ the subway train. Everyone whose name ended up in the Death Note died; there was no stopping their deaths once their names were written there.

I discreetly followed Mikami into the gym and kept my eyes on his briefcase once it was inside the locker room. After Mikami left the locker room, I moved swiftly towards his briefcase and opened it. Lying right there on top of his papers was a black notebook that had the words '_Death Note'_ written on it in white. This had to be the notebook, the one he killed with.

I picked it up and waited to feel a surge of energy or something powerful from the notebook but it just felt like a regular notebook. I flipped through the pages and found all the criminals who had died written within the pages, as well as Hitoshi Demegawa's name, the director of Sakura TV, also known as the loudmouth asshole who worships Kira. I scanned the last pages to see if there was anyone worth warning about their impending death when I found...

'_Raine Jeevas._

_Goes into a coma on January 25 at 6:30 pm._

_Stays unresponsive in the coma before dying seven days later at 3:33 pm.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is quite emotional! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this and/or added it to your favorites/alerts lists. I apologize if I don't get a chance to reply to all of your reviews but they are all much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or any of the characters. They are owned by Tsuhumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. **

**Reviews? **


	7. Confession

I read the name multiple times because I _knew_ my brain had processed it wrong. There was no way that her name was there. B-but she did go into a coma, just like the Death Note says. Does that mean she's going to die in four days? There's no way that could be true; her birthday's in four days. But that guy from Sakura TV's name was in here and he died, just like the rest of the criminals. This really was the Death Note, and there was no escaping it.

I wasn't letting the Death note or Mikami out of my sight. In fact, I decided to take them both with me. I waited until Mikami came back into the locker room, and then I hit him over the head and blindfolded him.

"Teru Mikami, I am Kira." I tried to convince him into leaving willingly.

He turned frantic as if someone hit his panic button. "God? God! Am I doing everything like you asked?"

I thought I knocked him out, how the hell was he still conscious? I covered his mouth with my hand and said quietly, "Yes you are doing everything perfectly. I just need to discuss some things with you."

Luckily there was a back door at the gym and nobody else around or I don't know how I would have gotten Mikami outside. I threw him into the backseat of Matt's car and tucked the Death Note under my shirt. He seemed to be cooperating quite nicely so far. I wasn't taking Mikami back to the apartment though; I was taking him back to the Mafia headquarters. They could have their way with him after I was done questioning him.

They were more than happy to help me tie him to a pole in the basement and even happier to help me torture him. He didn't have the Death Note on him and even if he did, his hands were not only tied to the pole, but they were duct taped together so moving them would be completely impossible. Because he was under such tight restraints, I had no qualms about being in the same room as him. Plus, it's not like he knew my real name anyway.

"Mikami, you are working for Kira, is that correct?"

"God is my leader. I do whatever God tells me to do. He chose me to-"

"But just _who_ is God? What is his name? Surely you've seen him or met him before if you're working for him." I couldn't believe how truly pathetic this guy was, following some mass murderer's every wish like he's his slave.

He was acting like a goddamn heroin addict going into withdrawal. "Y-you're not God! Who are you?"

"Why did you write Raine Jeevas's name in the notebook?" I stood directly in front of him in the basement with three of my men surrounding Mikami on all sides.

"She-she knows who I am! She'll make me betray God!" He knew exactly who I meant the minute I said her name.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said, "Take her name out of the notebook dammit! She has a brother and a cousin and a life! What you're doing...you're a _disgrace_ to God."

"I can't! Once someone's name is written in the Death Note, they can't escape death!" Mikami said confirming what I already knew.

I turned and walked away from Mikami. I stopped and said, "Kill him," to the men in the basement with me.

I knew what I had to do now I just wasn't sure if I could. How in the hell do you tell your best friend that his sister that he's known for less than a week is going to die in four days? I thought the best way was to wait until Julie was there too.

As I walked into Raine's hospital room, I saw Julie sitting in a chair beside Matt. She didn't look anything like Raine but then again, I really didn't expect her to; they weren't related. Julie rose the minute I walked into the room. "You must be Mello. I'm Julie, Raine's moth-adoptive mother."

I nodded; I wasn't one for shaking hands. Never was; never would be. "I see you've met Raine's brother?"

"Matt? Of course! I remember the day he was born." Julie said pulling something out of her purse; it was a present wrapped in colorful wrapping paper. She handed it to Matt and said, "It's a little early but I figured with everything going on..."

How was I supposed to tell them that Raine was going to die in four days? How _could_ I tell them that? Watching Julie and Matt made my heart ache. Should I just take out the notebook and tell them? No, not here; Raine was already suffering. I watched Matt's face light up as he opened the present from Julie. It was a scrapbook of pictures of his parents and of his sister growing up. Obviously there were no family photos of Matt, Raine, and their parents; but there was one picture that I happened to glance at. It was a picture of Raine as a little girl blowing out the candles on her 9th birthday cake. That picture made me nearly lose it right then and there. She was happy as could be there and then ten years later she's dead? I had to leave the room; I felt myself fighting back tears and _I, Mihael Keehl,_ do _not_ cry.

Matt ran after me into the elevator. "What Mels? What is it? Are you...crying?"

I pulled the notebook out from under my shirt, opened to the last page, and handed it to Matt. I slid down the wall of the elevator until I was on the floor with my knees pulled to my chest, which is particularly hard to do in leather pants by the way. I couldn't bear to see Matt's face when he read his sister's name in the death note.

"No...no, no! Th-that's not true. What is this Mello?" Matt's eyes, that looked especially green today, glimmered with tears. _That_ was when _I_ broke down.

Matt sat on the floor across from me with a look of total disbelief strewn on his face. "I finally have blood relatives and now...this just isn't right! She can't even wake up!"

I scooted beside Matt and hugged him. I'd only see my best friend cry a handful of times; this was the first time I'd cried with him. He cried on my shoulder for a while before sniffling and leaning his head back against the elevator wall. "Don't let Julie see that Mello." He called me Mello...he always calls me Mels...

"I'm on my way to burn it right now. You should stay here with Julie." I wiped tears off of Matt's cheeks and tried to give him whatever smile I could find the strength to give him.

He quickly said, "I can't! You expect me to go back in there and sit with Julie and Raine and act like everything's fine? I'm coming with you."

I knew there was no way he would listen to me so I just nodded and held back more of my own tears. The elevator stopped in the lobby and I had to help Matt walk outside. Everyone that gave us weird looks received words from me. I was in _no _mood to deal with ignorant assholes tonight. I knew Matt wouldn't be coherent enough to drive tonight so I drove us back to our apartment.

I stood in front of the fireplace with the Death Note in my hand and one-by-one began tearing out the pages and throwing them into the fire. I started from the back, which seemed to be never-ending, until I reached the page with Raine's name on it. I held the page in my hand and just before I tore it, Matt stopped me.

"What the hell is that in the fire?" Matt asked pointing to a weird reddish substance that began forming with each page that I burned.

I turned the fireplace off and used the fire iron to retrieve the strange object. It looked like...an eraser? Matt and I looked at each other and I'm sure we were thinking the same thing. I took it off of the fire iron and turned it over in my hands. The words Death Eraser were printed in bold black print across the back of it.

"It's mocking us now?" Matt asked observing the eraser.

It had to be. There was no way you could erase someone's name from the notebook. Was it even worth trying?

I walked over to the kitchen table and placed what was left of the notebook on it. The eraser seemed like just an ordinary eraser in my hands, but when I rubbed it across Raine's name, that was written in Sharpie by the way, it erased her name and the details of her impending death. The spot where her name once was was now bare without even the indentation in the page.

"It couldn't work. Could it Mels?" Glad we were back to 'Mels.' Both of us knew deep down that it couldn't work but there was still a thread of hope that we were both holding on to.

As if on cue, Matt's cell phone played that annoying ass ringtone he had. He saw that it was from Julie and put it on speakerphone.

"Julie? What's going on?"

"Matt! Raine came out of her coma! She's still groggy but she's awake now!" Julie was crying now but they were tears of happiness.

"We'll be right over!" Matt said before hanging up his cell phone and nearly yanking my arm off dragging me outside into his car.

The Death Eraser actually...worked? Raine wasn't going to die? While in the passenger seat of Matt's car, which was practically going 80 miles an hour, I was on the verge of breaking down again. The whole time I thought that I wouldn't be able to tell her how I really felt about her but now I _could._

We were up to Raine's room so quickly I barely even remember leaving Matt's car or taking the elevator. Raine was propped up in her bed with Julie right by her side. Raine's long strawberry-blonde hair draped around her pillow; she looked like an angel. Did I just think that? Oh god, chocolate withdrawal again...

I couldn't take my eyes off of Raine. Her blue eyes sparkled in the –wait a minute...blue eyes? Both she and Matt had the same color eyes, so why the hell were hers pure blue now? I glanced over at Matt who had his goggles pushed up into his hair revealing his..._green_ eyes. They both had blue-green eyes a few days ago. What the hell?

While Matt was busy hugging his sister, I asked Julie about Raine's eyes.

She answered as if she was expecting me to ask that question. "I didn't ever tell Raine about this but her Aunt and Uncle were both psychics. Kira killed them because of _that_, not because of some petty theft story. The eye color is the psychic indication trait. Aleks and Sara both had blue eyes. Their son Sebastian had blue-green eyes until he turned 15, then they turned green. When Raine's eyes stayed blue-green past the age of fifteen, I worried. I see now that she received the psychic trait while her brother did not." Julie pulled out a photo of a man and a woman, Aunt Sara and Uncle Aleks.

Why was it that whenever Raine was involved in something I always end up feeling like we were in a movie? In this case, a sci-fi film. Matt dragged his chair beside Raine's bed and sat down.

"Mels saved your life again you know. He erased your name from Teru Mikami's Death Note. Mikami's dead by the way." Matt said.

She smiled at me and said, "Thank you Mello! I'd kiss you if I had enough strength to move!"

I felt my face get hotter; I took the stuffed animal out from behind my back and tossed it to Raine. "I got this for you. There's a note in the heart but don't read it now."

She looked at the teddy bear and smiled. It was holding a plush heart that said 'Get Well Soon' on it. On the back of the heart was a little pocket that housed the note I placed in there for her to read later. She hugged the teddy bear before placing it beside her on her hospital bed.

**-Later than night—(Raine's Point of View)**

* * *

><p>The doctor made me stay overnight at the hospital in order for them to run more tests on me; but at least I could leave tomorrow morning. Matt went back to the apartment and Julie went back to her hotel room. Mello was the only one that decided to stay with me.<p>

He had just fallen asleep when I remembered the note in the back of the heart. I took it out, unfolded it, and read it silently.

_Raine, I wrote you this when I thought you weren't going to wake up. I was going to read this to you, whether you could hear me or not._

_Raine, when I first saw you stumble out of Club Metrocyde, I wanted nothing to do with you. I thought you were just a stupid teenage girl that got drunk as a skunk and decided to wander around outside at two in the morning. When we brought you back to our apartment, what struck me most about you was your beauty. Even though you were drunk, incoherent, bloody, and unconscious, you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I hope this isn't sounding morbid or weird. Anyway, we put you in my clothes because we thought you would have preferred them to Matt's. You looked incredible in my clothes by the way, even though you nearly killed me and Matt when you woke up in them. Speaking of Matt, he's so much happier now that he has living relatives. _

_I don't know what it was about you. Was it when you got rid of my clothes? Was it when you threw out my chocolate? Or was it when you made Matt and I go through every item of food in the house for something you could eat? I'm not sure _exactly_ what it was but sometime between when we rescued your drunken ass from outside that club, until now, I grew...tolerant of you. No, tolerant isn't the right word to use. But what am I supposed to say? That I,_ _Mihael Keehl, actually cared about someone? No, care still isn't the right word either. Screw it. I'm just going to come out and say it however it comes out. Raine, I...I love you."_

I smiled and put the note back into the pocket on the heart. Mello looked quite uncomfortable sleeping in that chair like that so I got off of the bed and gave him one of my pillows. He didn't wake up but he moaned slightly in his sleep. I leaned closer to him and lightly pressed my lips to his giving him a quick but soft kiss. I whispered, "I love you too Mels."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You didn't think I would really kill off Raine did you? This could possibly be the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic by the way. I have a bit of an idea as to where this story is going next: Raine and Mello's relationship strengthening and everything seems fine until Kiyomi Takada comes and replaces Demegawa on Sakura TV. Remember Raine's vision about Matt's incident with the smoke gun?**

**If you read Volume 13 of Death Note, the How to Read one, you would understand where I got the idea for the Death Eraser XD I couldn't think of any other way to save Raine from the Death Note. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this or added it to your lists! Thank you to cliquefan11 and miikaachan, you guys are like my regular reviewers. =] **

**Reviews? =]**


	8. Hurt

"Hey Mels?" I called to the sleeping blonde slouched in the chair beside my hospital bed.

His eyes fluttered open through his long blonde hair. He groaned and leaned his head back, rubbing his neck. "Fuck...I feel like I got hit by a bus." Groggily he cracked his neck. "Are you feeling better at least?"

I nodded and smiled at him. "I'm feeling fine..._Mihael."_

"What? Oh, you read the note." He turned a little red. "Did you want something? You called my name didn't you?" Mello pushed his chair away from my bed and stood up.

I had to hold back my laughter as I watched the way Mello stretched and tried to regain use of his limbs that fell asleep.

He was hitting his legs to wake them up when I asked, "Is there something going on between you and my brother?"

I caught him so off guard that instead of hitting his legs, he hit the metal rim of my bed. "Fuck..." he hissed through his teeth. "What are you talking about Raine?"

"You guys made out the other day." I said, pointing out the obvious.

He rubbed his hands to try to stop the stinging pain and glared at me. "Only to try to freak you out and make you leave."

"Anyone could see that there's more than that Mels." I rolled my eyes.

I tossed him a chocolate bar before he got too pissed at me. He opened it and took a bite before saying, "Alright. I'll tell you. Your brother and I go to Club Metrocyde almost every other night, get drunk, and then go home. Twice we got completely wasted beyond all rational reasoning and fucked."

I blinked. "You and my brother..."

"Yes we fucked. If you'd like to compete with him on that too then I'd be more than happy to-"

I threw a pillow at him to shut him up. This one didn't cover him in feathers the way the other one did to Matt the first day I woke up in their apartment though. "Mello you're such an ass!"

"Don't ask me things you don't want an answer to. So...tell me about _your_ love life. Surely you've had a hell of a lot of guys interested in you." Mello sat in the window sill and watched me get off of the bed.

I doubted Mello wanted to know about _my_ past, about _my_ ex-boyfriend. I was already a mountain of drama; did I really need to add..._him_ to this pile? By _him_ I mean none other than my ex-boyfriend Kane. I shook my head in response to Mello's question. The bad-ass, heart of stone blonde that was in front of me confessed to me that he loved me. I didn't need Kane screwing this up.

I knew Mihael wanted an answer to his question so I answered him with another question. "Did you see the huge bruise on my leg when you guys were cleaning the blood off of me?"

"Any bruise we saw would have been associated with you nearly getting gang-raped and killed outside of Metrocyde that night. Why? What does that have to do with...don't tell me he...hit you?" Mels caught on about halfway through his response. If he wanted to hear the story about Raine and Kane then I guess I'd tell him.

I plopped down into the chair Mello slept in and sighed. "It all started when I was 15. I met this guy in school named Kane and we started dating. I was in 9th grade and we met through our friends. Everything was fine for about a year or so until he started screwing around behind my back and texting other girls and sending _pictures_ to other girls. I thought it would stop after he promised it would but it didn't. Things got worse two years later; he got...violent."

Mello was serious, like Mafia member serious. "Then what did that prick do to you?"

"He insulted me constantly; called me names, said ignorant shit to me. He shoved me into a wall one day and that's how I got that bruise on my leg; it never goes away. He twisted my arm, nearly broke my finger, and threatened to get a restraining order on _me._" I paused. "I put up with it for four years until finally I just said _Fuck it_ and left him and all of Norway behind to come find my brother."

I used to cry when I told people about Kane but now, not even the slightest tear threatened my eyes. Mello hopped off of the sill and stared at me intently. "Why didn't you ever report him or tell Julie?"

"I loved him! Four years does a lot to a person Mello." I felt tears threatening to escape my once blue-green eyes.

Mello's face was unreadable. I felt warm tears rolling down my face slowly. "Don't ask me things you don't want an answer to."

The blonde simply nodded and then sat back on the window sill, watching the people and cars outside. I gathered all of my stuff that Matt and Mello brought to the hospital for me and then found the pair of clothes they brought for me. Matt remembered what I had said earlier about wearing Mello's clothes; I found the long-sleeved shirt I bought and Mello's vest and pants. I closed the curtain around the bed and slipped off the stupid gown thing the nurses put me in. I was really tired of people changing my clothes; I could do that myself.

Mello didn't move an inch; he just stayed there sitting on the window sill. I pulled on the leather pants and wondered how Mello breathed in them, and I'm a girl so I don't know how Mello wears these pants. Luckily, we're around the same height and he's really skinny or I wouldn't be able to wear these; they were so tight to my legs that I could have peeled them off. Anyway, I pulled on the white shirt over my head and then put Mello's vest on over top of that. I still felt a little bit exposed but at least I was keeping to my end of the dare.

I peered underneath the curtain to see if I still saw Mello's combat boots dangling off the window sill. No matter how low to the ground I sunk, I didn't see him. Did he move?

"I said it once and I'll say it again. You look incredible in my clothes." Mello said from behind me.

I screamed and covered my mouth quickly; I was in a hospital after all. "How long have you been watching me?"

"I wasn't watching you," he smirked. "I saw you looking under the curtain for me so I decided to sneak up on you." Mello crossed his arms across his chest.

Wearing combat boots was never specifically a part of the dare so I slipped on my flip-flops and walked right around Mello and out the door. He was close behind of course.

**(Mello's Point of View)**

* * *

><p>It was hard to believe that this elevator was the same elevator Matt and I broke down crying in the other day. It was hard to believe that a few days ago, Raine had a death sentence. I could barely take my eyes off of her in the elevator; why? Well for one thing, she was wearing my clothes...again, but this time it was on her own will. She looked really...pretty for some reason; not just because of my clothes but because she was alive, because we were just <em>that<em> much closer to catching Kira, to beating Near.

She raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "What? Do I really look that weird in your clothes Mels?"

"No it's not that." I suddenly had a realization that I had gone a few hours without eating chocolate.

Raine stepped closer to me and ran her fingers through my hair. "Then what is it?"

It was hard to believe that Raine had evolved from cowering from me behind Matt to running her fingers through my hair and making out with me in the back seat of her brother's car. It was hard to believe that I saved this girl's life twice. I reached up and took her hand that was entwined in my hair and held it in my own. She leaned in towards me and closed the space between us with her lips. Never in my life had I met a girl that was so weird, so daring, and such an outspoken bitch...yep, she was perfect for me.

When the elevator stopped, Matt was waiting outside for us with his car. Raine got into the backseat with me since Julie was sitting in the passenger seat beside Matt. I didn't even realize I was still holding her hand until Matt cleared his throat and pointed to our hands. Raine, of course, scooted away from me the second Matt mentioned it.

"Mels, did you hear that NHN's reporter Kiyomi Takada was chosen as Kira's new spokesperson since Demegawa died?" Matt said lighting a cigarette.

Of course they would pick someone like Takada to take over for Demegawa. I wasn't surprised, but the look on Raine's face after Matt said that showed that _she_ was surprised.

"N-no. No no no. Matt do _not_ go after her! She takes over for Mikami!" Raine's eyes filled with tears again.

Matt parked the car in front of our apartment and turned around in his seat to face Raine and me. "Why shouldn't we go after her if she's taking over for Mikami?"

"Because I don't want to lose my brother and boyfriend!" Raine shouted before bringing her hand to her mouth quickly after she realized what she had said. She turned as red as Matt's car and then ran into the apartment leaving Matt, Julie, and me in the car.

"Boyfriend huh? Did I miss something? What happened with you two at the hospital?" Matt pushed his goggles up onto his forehead and put out his cigarette.

"Chocolate withdrawal; that's what happened." I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this one wasn't as good! I feel like Mello was a bit OOC in this chapter? Anyway, tell me what you think; I love reviews! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and/or favorited this! I'm highly open to suggestions or ideas. Whatever you all want to read about, tell me because I'm running out of ideas. **

**Reviews? Suggestions? =]**


	9. Sebastian

Julie followed Matt and me into our apartment since we were sort of throwing a welcome home party for Raine. The living room was decorated with banners and there was even a cake, but my guess was that Raine didn't even see the living room before she ran into Matt's bedroom and closed the door.

I knocked on the door softly and waited for Raine to answer. She didn't. I knew she was in there and I really wanted to talk to her and tell her welcome home...that last string of though...home? Was this really her home now? I knocked again.

"Go away!" Raine shouted without even bothering to ask who it was.

I grasped the doorknob and turned it once to the right; it was open. I pushed the door open and saw Raine lying on the bed with her face buried into the pillows. She threw a pillow at me without lifting her head up. "I said go away Mello."

"Why?" I smirked and sat on the corner of the bed. "What are you so upset about?"

"Oh like you don't know? I feel like a fucking idiot!" She threw another pillow at me to help get her point across.

I lay down on the bed beside her and started stroking her hair until she turned her head to look at me with her pure blue eyes. I remembered when they were blue-green, just like Matt's. Black streaks ran down her face; why the hell was she crying?

I wiped the makeup streaks off her face with my thumb and she smiled. "I feel so stupid...How could I come out with something like that?"

"You're not stupid Raine." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me so she could lay her head on my chest. "And...since you brought up the issue, I already assumed you _were_ my girlfriend. I don't give a _fuck_ what anyone else says about it either."

Her blue eyes beamed beneath her strawberry-blonde hair and her lower lip quivered slightly. "You really mean that?"

"Would I waste my breath saying it if I didn't mean it?"

She buried her head in my chest and I kissed her forehead. "Matt made a cake for you and we decorated the living room. It's sort of a welcome home thing."

She sniffled and nodded before getting out of the bed and smoothing her clothes and hair in the mirror. It was hard to believe that anyone could grow their hair as long as hers without it getting in the way.

* * *

><p><strong>(Raine's Point of View)<strong>

I walked into the living room and saw Matt and Julie sitting on the couch surrounded by balloons and confetti and banners everywhere; it was nice to feel so loved by the only friends and family I had. Julie looked as pretty and young as she did when she took me home from the hospital that day. Raven locks dusted her shoulders and her wispy bangs hung just above her brown eyes. We really didn't look anything alike, but then again, we wouldn't. I hugged her and Matt and thanked them for giving me all of these decorations. Welcome...home? Was I really home?

Julie stood up and said, "Raine honey, I know your birthday isn't until Tuesday but I brought you something from Norway. Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and heard Julie walk out of the room and then come back into the room, but it sounded like there were..._two_ sets of footsteps this time. I was so tempted to peek and see what the surprise was.

"Open your eyes!"

I opened my eyes and was face to face with a boy that looked about fifteen years old with sandalwood colored hair that was swept over his left eye. He had a very young-featured face and a small structured body. He looked like just a kid; was I supposed to know him?

The boy tilted his head and his hair shifted with him, revealing his olive green eyes. Could it really be him? "S-sebastian?"

His eyes widened. "Raine?" He threw his arms around me and hugged me. Matt was so shocked that his cousin was here that the cigarette fell out of his mouth and onto the ground.

I hugged Sebastian and then he walked over to my brother. "You're Matt right? My mom's sister Isadora's son?"

Matt nodded, goggled hung around his neck, cigarette still on the floor. "I've never met my mom or dad or any of my other relatives. But, Mom, Aunt Sara, and Uncle Aleks are dead right? Dad left and you're our only living relative right?"

Sebastian nodded and put out his hand for Matt to shake. He could have hugged Matt. I mean sure, they never met before but Sebastian was the only living blood relative that Matt and I had. Even though Sebastian offered to shake Matt's hand, Matt gave him a hug anyway. There was a bit of resemblance between Matt and Sebastian; mostly the eyes. After our eyes changed colors, my brother and I no longer shared the same eye color. We really didn't look anything alike now, and I didn't resemble Sebastian either. But, at least I had family.

While Matt showed Sebastian his collection of video games and video gaming systems, I thanked Julie for the wonderful surprise. "Julie, I don't know how to thank you. I mean you have been like my mother since the day I was born but it's just so nice to see Sebastian again. I don't think Matt could get any happier." I hugged her and watched Sebastian interact with Matt.

Sebastian had never played video games before so Matt had to show him how to do pretty much everything. Mello just stood back in the sidelines and watched everything without voicing his opinion on anything.

"Are you okay Mels?" I asked while stealing a chocolate bar out of his pocket, unwrapping the foil, and taking a bite out of it.

He looked horrified at the completely heinous crime I had just committed. "You stole my chocolate!"

"Oh cut it out Mels. What do you think of my cousin?" I took another bite out of the chocolate bar making sure to emphasize the snapping sound it made.

"He's fine I guess. I don't know where he's staying but it's certainly not here. He can find his own place to stay; we're crowded enough here as it is." Mello plopped onto the couch and lounged across it. "And I'm not babysitting some fifteen year old little brat."

I took the chocolate bar that Mello was eating and said, "My cousin is not a brat! If I'm your girlfriend then stop being an ass."

Julie, Matt, and Sebastian froze and glanced at the argument between the blonde and me. Sebastian put down his X-Box controller and walked over to Mello who was still taking up the entire couch. "You're my cousin's boyfriend?"

Mello sat up and scoffed at Sebastian. "What the hell does it matter to you if I am or not?"

"I was just wondering." Sebastian looked at the floor. "Sorry."

I glared at Mello and pushed his legs off of the couch so I could sit too. Sebastian continued playing video games with Matt and Julie went into the kitchen to make all of us tea. Mello reached for the television remote and changed the channel, cutting off Matt and Sebastian's game.

Matt threw potato chips at Mello and said, "Turn it back!"

Kiyomi Takada was on the television announcing something about Kira. Sebastian glanced towards me and then back at the screen; he didn't know I was working with Matt and Mello on the Kira case. I didn't even know if I was allowed to tell him.

"Hey Sebastian, you know we're working to catch Kira right? To avenge the deaths of our Aunt and Uncle and-"

"L right? I've been following the Kira case since Aunt Sara and Uncle Aleks were killed. _Anyone_ could tell the difference between L and this new imposter claiming to be L." Sebastian said almost the exact same thing I said when Matt told me about the Kira case.

Matt and Mello gaped at Sebastian. I wasn't too surprised that Sebastian knew about L's death. I may have gotten the psychic gene, but Sebastian was still our blood cousin. All of a sudden my cell phone blared and vibrated from the pocket of the leather pants Mello made me wear after that dare. It was extremely difficult to jam my cell phone into the pocket, let alone pry it out. After I managed to retrieve my cell phone, I read the name on the front before answering it.

Mello sat up and looked at my phone. "Kane? As in your abusive prick ex-boyfriend Kane?"

I nodded slowly. "I don't know why the hell he's calling me. I haven't talked to him since we broke up, and I don't want to."

Mello flipped open my phone, hit the end button, and slammed it shut again. "Problem solved."

As soon as he closed my phone it started ringing again. Kane. Mello grabbed my phone and snapped it in half. He didn't even ask me before he took the initiative and broke my phone asunder. What the hell was going on? Why was that asshole calling me?

The phone in the apartment started ringing next as did Mello and Matt's cell phones. The number was the same on every phone...Kane. Kane Falls. And then I felt the head pain coming again, the _vision_ head pain...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want a background profile on Kane check out my story called Sue vs Non Sue OCs. What did you all think of Sebastian? Should I make his character profile as well? Also, what do you all think of instead of Light being Kira, Kane is Kira? I am working on a backstory for Sebastian right now. He reminds me of Ciel from Black Butler a little bit; that's probably why he's only a kid and why his name is Sebastian XD**


	10. Threats

_The man on the motorcycle escaped Takada's guards with her on the back of his motorcycle when he turned down an alley and managed to lock her in the back of a shipping truck. He forced Kiyomi Takada to strip off everything she was wearing and place it in a box in order to rid her of any tracking devices. He allowed her to cover herself with a blanket while she was removing her clothing. Kiyomi was hiding a scrap of the Death Note in her bra and while she is holding the blanket, she is able to keep the scrap on her. While driving her to another location, the blonde watched on the television in the truck as Matt's car was shown, covered in bullet holes, and the announcer stated that the victim that was gunned down had not yet been identified. _

'_Matt, I never meant for you to be killed...I'm sorry.' Mello truly felt remorseful after the death of his best friend, especially since his plan was for Matt to escape._

_Takada used the scrap of Death Note and wrote Mihael Keehl on it, killing Mello._

"What the hell is going on?" Sebastian asked Matt and Mello who were helping me off of the ground after I passed out.

Sebastian had never seen me have a vision before; it was quite a disturbing sight by the way Matt and Mels reacted whenever I had one. Whenever I had a vision, I got excruciating head pains and then I passed out and saw the vision play out in my head like a movie reel. The telephones in the apartment kept ringing and ringing until Mello finally answered it.

"Kane!" Mello shouted into his cell phone. "How the hell did you get our numbers?"

Silence on the other end of the phone before Kane said simply, "Clairvoyance."

I nearly tackled Mello for his cell phone after I heard what Kane said. Finally, he let go of the phone and dragged Matt out of the room with him. When I got ahold of his cell phone, I said, "You fucking liar! You're not clairvoyant and you know it."

"Raine?" He asked timidly before gaining a burst of confidence enough to say with a tune, "_Raine, Raine, go away, come again some other day._ My business isn't with you; you aren't my enemy. You know I'm not clairvoyant but if you tell them who I _really_ am, I'll kill all of you without hesitation."

I nearly dropped Mello's cell phone. "What do you mean by who you really are? How are you going to kill us if I tell them?"

"Tsk tsk, I thought you were smarter than that Raine. You knew me when I was that shy little boy that was made fun of for being a teacher's pet and you knew me when I turned into what I am today. Surely you have some idea of what I'm talking about." Kane sounded absolutely nothing like he did when we dated; he sounded like...like...

I was speechless so Kane spoke instead, "I...am Kira. If you say anything, I will kill you, and everyone you care about."

"You can't-"

"Oh and if you think their false names are going to save them, you're wrong. I'll kill Mail Jeevas, Mihael Keehl, Sebastian Oleic, and Julie Iwamatsu in the blink of an eye. Watch what you say and do because I'm not that shy little boy anymore Raine." Kane's voice held the same suave and velvety tone it had when he was telling me he loved me so many years ago.

The only ones still in the room with me were Julie and Sebastian but they were too far away to hear what Kane was saying on the other end of our conversation. "What do you want from me, from us?"

"Well, I want you of course. You see the future and you have the ability to change the present to alter the future. Obviously, you would be very beneficial in my mission to rule the world. And...I miss you."

Kane was pushing his luck if he actually thought I would go back to him. "Tough shit Kane! I have a boyfriend and I'm not helping you!"

"Here's the way this is going to work. Either you help me or I kill Mihael, Mail, Sebastian, and Julie. I'll be in touch." Kane hung up the phone and I threw Mello's phone onto the couch before breaking down.

**(Mello's Point of View)**

* * *

><p>I pressed my ear to the crack of my bedroom door and tried to listen to what Kane was saying to Raine on the phone. I couldn't hear anything, especially with the beeping and sound effects from Matt's DS behind me.<p>

"Matt will you cut it out?" I yelled before someone opened my bedroom door; it was Sebastian.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed before turning to Matt and saying, "Raine's having a nervous breakdown out there. She got off the phone sobbing and she won't tell us what's going on or what Kane said to her on the phone. I figured her brother or...boyfriend would be able to pry it out of her somehow." Sebastian was afraid of me the way Raine was when she first woke up in our apartment; I guess the way I snapped at him didn't help anything either.

Matt shut his DS off and left the bedroom followed by Sebastian and me. Raine was on the couch hugging her knees and sobbing. My phone was on the opposite end of the couch. Raine didn't know that all my cell phone calls were recorded straight to my cell phone's memory card; whatever Kane said to her that upset her, I would find out later on when I replayed the call.

I sat on the couch next to her and stroked her hair. She looked up at me and tried to smile, but smiling while you're crying is a difficult thing to do. Matt sat on the other side of her and tried comforting her as well. Sebastian wasn't really sure what to do to help; he was only fifteen after all.

"Raine, what did he say?" Matt asked her the question I knew he wouldn't get an answer to.

She shook her head and tried to hold more tears back but she wouldn't answer Matt. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me so she could lay her head on my chest and cry if she wanted. Matt was really surprised at how quickly I took to Raine and I was even surprised myself. I, Mihael Keehl, am not one to give a damn about someone else's feelings, other than my best friend Matt's of course.

I picked up my cell phone, turned on speaker phone and replayed the telephone call between Kane and Raine. Everyone remained completely silent and listened.

Certain phrases and words stood out among the rest, and those were the ones that made Raine cry the most. "_I...am Kira. If you say anything, I will kill you,_ _Mail Jeevas, Mihael Keehl, Sebastian Oleic, and Julie Iwamatsu in the blink of an eye...either you help me or I kill Mihael, Mail, Sebastian, and Julie. I'll be in touch." _

Raine's eyes looked like pools of water shining in the sunlight and when she blinked, tears ran down her face. I couldn't take seeing her cry anymore; I had to end this. "I know Matt told you the other day when I left you guys at Target that we were working on the Kira case, but did he tell you exactly what I do for a living?"

She shook her head but didn't respond verbally.

"I'm in the Mafia. That's how we killed Teru Mikami and stole the Death Note; that's how we saved your life." She was my girlfriend so she deserved to know the truth anyway, especially in a situation where the information could be useful. "With your approval, though I don't need your approval, you are my girlfriend and Kane is your ex-boyfriend, I will kill Kane and end this once and for all."

She wiped tears off of her cheeks and looked straight into my eyes before saying, "Kill him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you miikaachan for reviewing! **

**I will now be updating this story on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. I am also now a registered Beta Reader so if you need a Beta Reader, I'm available! **


End file.
